Pirates
'Pirates '''are people who commit piracy on the high seas and are also skilled in hand to hand combat and swordplay. History The Interactive Adventure While out searching for ways to obtain money so Mario and Luigi can pay their rent, Wario decides to rob people, one of them being a pirate. He obtains a treasure map from the pirate and decides to follow it, expecting to find money. When he finds the map's intended destination, Wario finds two pirates already digging up the treasure. By slightly altering his clothes and choosing the alias "Meatball Sub," he tells the other pirates he is the "most hungry and evil pirate in the seven seas", prompting the other pirates to battle him. However, Wario instead runs away and into a third pirate. He is now terribly afraid, but the pirate reveals he will not kill Wario, relieving him. They then team up, agreeing to split the treasure equally when they obtain it. The two engage the other pirates in a sword fight, only to temporarily overpower them and regroup. Wario and the pirate then head to higher ground and instantly kill the pirates. Upon getting the treasure, Wario tells the pirate he is going to pay rent with his half and the pirate states that he is going to buy the rights for ''The Golden Compass 2 so that it isn't made with his half. Season Five with several pirates]] When Zubashi and his group of ninjas head to the Darkness' base to kill him, he reveals that his army consists of pirates, gathered by the General. As stated by the General, they are greatly superior to the ninjas in skill and strength, capable of easily overpowering a large legion of them. While the ninjas have the advantage in numbers, the pirates make up for this with their advanced combat prowess. Upon joining forces with the Mushroom Force, the now-redeemed Darkness provides them with free use of his pirate army. Later, Captain Morgan, the leader of the pirates, is summoned by the Darkness to lead his forces. However, he is so drunk that he instantly falls asleep before he can even do anything. Two pirates later assist Solid Snake, Ken, and Ryu in facing Blaire and two ninjas. During the battle, the two pirates are killed, being shot by Blaire using Solid Snake's gun. Many hours later, several pirates try to wake up Morgan, but to no avail. However, Pirate Crunch emerges with his cereal of the same name. They pour a bowl and feed it to the captain, and it wakes him from his comatose state. They then proceed to eat bowls of Pirate Crunch in celebration. Some time afterward, the pirates are sent into battle with the ninjas. During the battle, the pirates and ninjas use their various techniques to defeat each other, with the pirates going down faster then the ninjas. In the end, it is down to Captain Morgan, Zubashi, and Master Gangles. The captain tries to use his "Super Burning Lava Hot Rum Breath" technique, but this ends in him drinking a copious amount of rum and falling into an alcohol-induced coma once more. Notable pirates * Morgan * Pirate Crunch Trivia ]] * Austin Stevenson and Cristian Arista, who portrayed pirates in The Interactive Adventure, return as pirates in Season Five. * Like the ninjas, the pirates are portrayed by various members of the Stupid Mario Brothers cast, such as Stevenson, Erin Henderson, Claudia Stelmach, and Arista. However, several new actors seem to have been cast as pirates. This may also be the case with the ninjas. * With one side having pirates and the other having ninjas, the pun is revealed to those who have played Pirates vs. Ninjas. Category:Villains Category:Season Five Category:Characters Category:The Brotherhood of Darkness Category:Groups Category:Deceased